


'til the fire blazing light

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (because i wanted to write another one), (kinda???), Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Gallagher.’<br/>‘Gallagher what?’<br/>‘My last name. Ian Gallagher.’<br/>Duh. Mickey shook his hand, feeling ridiculous at the gesture. ‘Milkovich.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til the fire blazing light

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, another soulmate!au. Sue me. Inspired by [this](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/91737417358/kettleoat-atomicflan-gryffindorgay) post.
> 
> Title from 'Hearts Like Ours' by The Naked and Famous. (Woohoo Kiwi music!)

_“According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces.  
Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings condemning them to spend their lives in search for their other halves.”_

_~Plato’s The Symposium._

 

* * *

 

The circle had always been incomplete.

It was a great, swirling thing, lines twining with each other, and curling around other strands. The white lines were thin, and barely visible, only slightly rising above the surface of Mickey’s pale skin. It almost blended in, and he was thankful for that.

The mark wasn’t exactly small. It was placed on his right side, extending from his bottom rib, to the top of his hip bone, going almost halfway across his chest. It was a half circle, incomplete, with free lines searching and reaching for its other half.

That was how Mickey knew he wasn’t alone. The mark never closed into a full circle, and the lines never joined together, signifying the death of his soulmate. Mickey didn’t know who would want to spend their entire life with him, and he felt sorry for the poor person who was stuck with him.

He was glad it had never closed, because Mickey didn’t want to spend his shitty life alone, and he thought that maybe – _maybe_ – the world would be bearable if he had someone else in it with him.

 

* * *

 

Late at night, when Ian couldn’t sleep, he would often find himself tracing the lines of his mark, and thinking about what his soulmate would look like.

According to legend, the marks had their origin all the way back in Greece. On Mount Olympus, apparently. The god, Zeus, had split the first humans into two people, and the mark that had once covered the body of these pairs had been broken, too. The marks were white, but once a person found their soulmate, they turned black – darker than the night sky, or the deepest part of the ocean – and when they touched... Ian had heard there was nothing like it.

They said it was like euphoria, excruciating pain, and complete fulfilment, all rolled into one. It was only painful for a little while, and that was because after waiting for so long, the mark was finally whole again, and the lines were etching their way deeper and deeper into your skin – right to your soul.

Ian was okay to wait for a little while until his soulmate was ready to find him. He could understand that for a lot of people, coming out was difficult, because Ian had no doubt in his mind it would be a guy – and he was more than okay with that.

 

* * *

 

Until Ian found his soulmate, he... got around. He had urges that needed more than a hand to fill them, and his mark protested every time he fucked a guy that wasn’t his soulmate. It made him feel queasy and disgusting – sometimes for days afterwards, which he supposed was fair enough.

He was starting to get a little bored of waiting now. Ian was nearing twenty, and he had been waiting for the better part of six years, now. He wondered if he hadn’t found his soulmate yet because his soulmate was actively avoiding finding him. Or maybe he just hadn’t come out yet.

Ian sighed heavily as he looked around the changing room of the club. A couple of guys had black marks – a geometrically patterned triangle on one guy, a block colour square on another – and Ian looked down at his own white half circle, somewhat sadly.

He shut the door of his locker, rolled his shoulders, and went out to his stage. He could mope about his current relationship status when he was home. The show must go on, after all.

 

* * *

 

Mickey had only gone to the club on a whim.

He had moved out of home, taking Mandy with him, they had a shitty little apartment together, and they were both pretty happy. Mickey didn’t have to hide anymore, and Mandy didn’t give two shits if he bought guys home. He thought she might actually get a bit of a kick out of it, seeing half naked men walking past her door to use the bathroom, or to get coffee from the kitchen.

Mickey hadn’t found his soulmate yet, and neither had Mandy, though she was the only one pining about it. Mickey gave the impression he didn’t give a shit about finding his, but inside, he was becoming more and more frantic with each passing day.

Mandy had gone out with her friends and had told him she wouldn’t be back until the next morning, so Mickey took that as a sign that tonight, he could take someone home and have loud sex with them until the wee hours of the morning.

As soon as the door shut behind his sister, Mickey was up from his position on their shabby couch in front of the TV, and was changing into some clean clothes. He even put on a bit of that cologne stuff Mandy had got him, because that shit was like his lucky charm – he always ended up with some really, _really_ , hot guy when he wore it.

He crossed his fingers and hoped that the same would go for tonight.

Walking into the club, he looked around, scouting for an easy fuck. Instead, his eyes passed over a tall redhead, writhing under the lights, caught up in the bass of whatever the fuck was playing overhead. Mickey quirked an eyebrow appreciatively as he looked the guy up and down from afar. Mickey wouldn’t say he looked like an easy fuck – the dude looked like he had standards higher than Mickey – but holy fuck, he would do his best to take him home.

Mickey went off to get a drink and ditch his jacket, before he wandered back to one of the couches near where Red was dancing. He felt kinda sorry for the guy – being looked at like a piece of meat, but Mickey wasn’t exactly going to _not_ look at him for that reason. Red was hot. _Red_ hot. Mickey almost smacked himself in the head for thinking that.

Nevertheless, he sat in the corner of a couch, as far away from the couple making out at the other end as he could get – and watched Red dance. The way his body moved was hypnotic, the glitter on his skin catching the lights, and making him seem almost ethereal.

Mickey noted that unless this guy was using make up, he hadn’t found his soulmate yet. Mickey’s eyes wandered to sides of this guy’s chest, but it didn’t matter, because he couldn’t make anything out. He swallowed the last of his drink, grabbed a random note from his wallet, and went up to the stage Red was on.

As Mickey slipped the note into the – frankly fucking miniscule – shorts Red was wearing, he tried to get a better view at whatever mark this guy was covered in. Circular and faint, but it was there, and it wasn’t covered by makeup. Mickey couldn’t believe this guy was still alone.

Red looked down at him before he left, and winked. It sent Mickey’s heart into his throat, but he would rather be punched than made to admit it.

 

* * *

 

He was still there, sitting on the couch, watching Ian dance.

Ian wondered if this guy was here with anyone, but by the way his eyes never left Ian, he would say not. The only times he got up was to replenish his drink, and Ian figured this meant he had a shot.

The guy was short – shorter than Ian, at least, but that wasn’t exactly difficult – had dark hair, and an intense pair of eyebrows. He was actually really hot, if you were into the whole badass, scary motherfucker look, which Ian _definitely_ was. Then again, if he hadn’t been before, this guy had converted him fully to the cause.

At the end of his shift, Ian figured he had as good a shot as any, so he went and got a glass of water from the bar, intending to go back to the couch, only to turn around and see Eyebrows had followed him, and was standing at a nearby table, watching Ian get his drink.

Ian grinned and went over to Eyebrows. ‘Hey.’ _Great opening line, well done._ ‘Busy tonight?’ _Even better._

‘Nope.’ Eyebrows returned, running his eyes over Ian’s body. ‘Are you?’

‘Not sure yet. You got any suggestions?’

Eyebrows watched as Ian downed half his water at once, his eyes fixed on a drop of water going down Ian’s chin. ‘Uhhh...’ _Good job, Mick._ ‘Do you?’

Ian laughed and wiped the water away. ‘Wanna get something to eat? I’m starving.’

‘Sure.’

‘Great. There’s a little diner just down the road that does all day pancakes. Meet me outside in five.’ Ian grinned, returning his glass and walking off to change.

‘Pancakes.’ Mickey said out loud, to no one in particular. ‘Yeah, I can do pancakes.’

 

* * *

 

‘So what’s your name?’ Ian asked, stabbing his fork into his mound of pancakes. ‘I’ve just been mentally referring to you as Eyebrows.’

‘Eyebrows?’ Mickey asked, raising them towards his hairline. ‘I’ve been calling you Red.’

‘Creative.’ Ian said, rolling his eyes. ‘Name?’

‘Mickey. You are?’

‘Ian.’

Mickey nodded. ‘So...’

‘So.’ Ian agreed. ‘What do you do?’

‘This and that.’ Mickey said, waving his fork in the air. ‘Sometimes I do a bit of construction, sometimes I kneecap people, but usually I’m a mechanic.’

‘You _kneecap_ people?’

‘Occasionally.’ Mickey grinned. ‘Not much anymore. My sister wants me to keep a job that’s slightly more legal than that.’

‘You have a sister?’ Ian asked.

‘Yeah, Mandy. A few brothers, too, but I don’t really see them much.’ Mickey shoved pancake into his mouth before asking, ‘You got any siblings?’

Ian nodded. ‘Three brothers, two sisters.’

‘Jesus.’

‘Yeah. It’s loud.’

They ate the rest of their pancakes in silence, with Ian paying the bill, before they stood up and left the diner. Mickey cleared his throat and said, ‘So uh, you wanna come back to mine?’

Ian smiled. ‘Sure.’

 

* * *

 

Ian didn’t know what he was expecting from Mickey, but a mark the mirror image of his own was not it. He didn’t even need to look at his own to know it was identical, because he had long since memorised the pattern on the side of his abdomen. Mickey’s might have a few scars interrupting the smooth flow of the pattern, but it was definitely the same. Ian decided not to say anything to Mickey, because pretty soon, he would find out, too.

Mickey was underneath him, clawing at Ian’s shoulder blades as he made little noises he would no doubt be embarrassed about later. Every movement Ian made seemed to have him brushing against his prostate, and Mickey could feel himself on the edge.

What pushed him over was not what he expected. Ian leaned down a little, their marks passed gently over each other, and suddenly, Mickey was gone, followed almost immediately by Ian. He waited for the feeling to fade, but Ian was lying on top of his chest, their marks still joined, and the feeling remained.

‘Jesus Christ, Ian.’ Mickey breathed. ‘Get off me.’

Ian rolled off Mickey and onto the mattress beside him, pulling out in the process. ‘I have something to tell you.’ Ian said, equally as breathless as Mickey.

‘What?’

Ian flung a hand out and gingerly pressed his palm to Mickey’s mark. ‘I’m your soulmate.’

‘What?’ Mickey squeaked. He shot straight up, and looked down. His mark was darkening as he watched. ‘Mother of _fuck_.’

Ian nodded, watching his own as it became black. ‘I know.’

Mickey looked at Ian, then back to his own mark, then to Ian’s. He let out a startled laugh and collapsed backwards, lying beside Ian. ‘Didn’t expect that when I went out tonight.’

‘Me either.’ Ian laughed. He stuck his hand out towards Mickey. ‘Gallagher.’

‘Gallagher what?’

‘My last name. Ian Gallagher.’

_Duh._ Mickey shook his hand, feeling ridiculous at the gesture. ‘Milkovich.’

‘Well, Mickey Milkovich, I hope we are very happy together.’ Ian said, flinging an arm around Mickey’s shoulders.

‘Me too.’ Mickey grinned, settling against Ian’s side, putting an arm over his waist, and falling asleep, his soulmate at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all pretend to be surprised that the club featured in this, okay? Okay. Also, let's all be disappointed in my procrastination of my big bang fic. Again.


End file.
